Llévame
by thenotsogreatAlexander
Summary: AU. No recuerda su vida antes de entrar a la jaula, pero siempre está esperando por el día en que pueda salir de ella. Mientras espera por ese milagro, crea los ríos, los árboles y las flores; pero cuando él duerme, todo en la jaula muere.


**Título:** Llévame  
**Autor:** Deespiegel  
**# De palabras:** 748  
**Personajes:** Castiel, Dean, otros.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Sumario:** AU. No recuerda su vida antes de entrar a la jaula, pero siempre está esperando por el día en que pueda salir de ella. Mientras espera por ese milagro, crea los ríos, los árboles y las flores; pero cuando él duerme, todo en la jaula muere.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers_".  
_**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
**Comentarios del autor:** Fanfic autoconclusivo basado en el manga _Clover_ de las mangakas CLAMP. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía esta idea en mi mente, y la utilicé para calentar motores y volver a las andadas de esto que es escribir.

* * *

**Llévame**

No recuerda su vida antes de entrar a la jaula. Su pasatiempo dentro de aquellos barrotes es recrear el jardín del Edén. Ese jardín que al que todos van. Es un paraíso, o eso ha escuchado. En la oscuridad de la jaula él hace la luz, hace la tierra, los árboles, el agua y los animales. Se escucha un aleteo constante, pero no es un aleteo normal. Es uno en que el metal se dobla y se desdobla, rechina y una orquesta de engranes trabaja constantemente. En la jaula nada es natural ni normal, ni siquiera él.

Pero él espera. Espera el día en que su petición de dejar la jaula sea aceptada.

A veces, construye amigos. El gato con cascabel es uno de ellos. Sus ojos, dos canicas, se mueven como los de un camaleón y a veces salen de sus órbitas; pero el gato en lugar de lamentarse, comienza a jugar con ellas como si se tratasen de un ratón. Todas las aves, las flores, las abejas, son sus creaciones. Le hacen compañía mientras espera. Y espera por el día en que pueda salir de la jaula.

Cuando duerme, todo en la jaula muere.

Naomi, con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio, observaba al soldado sentado frente a ella. Un soldado humano, sin ninguna habilidad especial, con un brazo sintético, retirado, y con la tendencia de desobedecer a sus superiores. Por qué tenía que ser justamente él, era algo que ni siquiera el consejo de sabios podía entender.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — habló el soldado entre sorprendido y divertido. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

— Sí, Dean. Hablo en serio — confirmó Naomi.

Ella nunca bromeaba.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — el soldado se levantó y paseó por la oficina unos segundos —. Estoy retirado, no puedes obligarme.

— Sí puedo — movió su mano a través del escritorio, que a su vez era una gran pantalla. En ella apareció la foto de otro uniformado, sonriente y de cabello largo. Al pie de la foto se leía Sam Winchester.

El hombre apretó fuerte la mandíbula, tanto que se oían sus dientes crujir. Después de un momento, en que ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, Dean bufó y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer, _su majestad? _— preguntó con aire petulante y burlón.

Naomi, que estaba acostumbrada a aquellos desplantes, se inclinó hacia el soldado, colocó dos dedos en su sien, y luego de un segundo, él desapareció de su silla.

Dean odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder de los ángeles. Con sólo tocarte podían hacerte aparecer al otro lado del planeta si querían. Cuando volvió en sí, la voz de Naomi hacía eco en su mente, dictándole sus órdenes: entrega el paquete.

Observando a su alrededor, la única salida o entrada, realmente no lo sabía, era una puerta enorme. No tenía ningún dispositivo electrónico para abrirse, solamente un lector de almas. Dean colocó su mano en el lector, y al resonar en su mente la voz de Naomi, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Al otro lado, no podía distinguir color alguno. Todo era oscuridad. El soldado desenfundó su arma y encendió la lamparilla de la misma. Avanzó despacio, con cautela, y cuando hubo atravesado por completo el umbral de la puerta, la oscuridad desapareció.

La luz le cegó un instante, y de repente escuchó el trinar de las aves y la corriente de un río. Un viento desconocido movía el follaje de los árboles, y el soldado escuchaba un aleteo mecánico y artificial por encima de él. Volvió la vista al cielo, esperando ver el sol, nubes y al mismo cielo, pero volvió a encontrar aquel negro. Un aleteo a su derecha, más fuerte que los otros, lo hizo voltear a esa dirección.

Lo observaba una criatura, humana, pero extraña. Sus ojos eran azules, como el color del mar en los libros antiguos. Su cabello era negro y desordenado. Podría ser como cualquier hombre, a no ser por sus alas, que eran enormes y blancas.

Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Su rostro amable y hermoso, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El soldado permaneció inmóvil, apenas respirando mientras la criatura le miraba curioso. Una voz grave y antigua se escuchó en la mente de Dean. "Castiel", decía.

Finalmente, la criatura sonrió, y descendiendo del aire, le preguntó:

— ¿Usted es la persona que me llevará?

Por favor,  
llévame a algún lugar  
muy lejos de aquí.

FIN


End file.
